User talk:Thinkaboutthisname
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thinkaboutthisname page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 03:11, December 19, 2009 Love Kills I <3 Love Kills! It's amazing! Sparrowsong 21:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding? Love Kills is probably the best LukexOC fic I've ever read! Don't worry, TATN (can I call you that?), we're not like those mean flamers from the PJO section on fanfiction.net. We love your story. I just know it's going to be highest voted :). Sparrowsong 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you read Whispers in the Dark, just curious? It's about Luke's daughter. Sparrowsong 22:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, what part are you at? Sparrowsong 23:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, TATN! Sparrowsong 00:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You really like it? Thank you. I like yours, too. Sparrowsong 04:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's just a term I made up. It doesn't really make sense, but I think it sounds good. In case you don't already know, it refers to the child of two demigods. Taylor is a quarter-blood because her mother is a daughter of Zeus and her father is a son of Hermes. Sparrowsong 07:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Different Choice? What do you think of it? Do you support Lukabeth? Thanks! Wow, somebody else who supports Lukabeth and Lukalia. This is quite the coincidence...almost scary. Sparrowsong 18:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, they are awesome couples. I supported Lukabeth from the start, and I started supporting Lukalia after I reread the series. I think Lukalia is better, though, because the age difference is smaller (Luke is 7 years older than Annabeth but only 2 years older than Thalia). Sparrowsong 19:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Nine Months? It's about a daughter of Artemis that gets pregnant at 16. It was inspired by the song Papa Don't Preach. Ur Avatar I love ur avatar, I forgot his name though XD -Leafwhisker 02:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) lol nice -Leafwhisker 03:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I love Love Kills have u read Forgotten? It's just a PercyXOC story I made. Also part of a series -Leafwhisker 03:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's the one with Katie -Leafwhisker 03:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -Leafwhisker 04:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP! www.elouai.com. Sparrowsong 05:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Sparrowsong 05:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read The Life of Ivy Katz? I've just started Chapter Three. I have it open in a different window. Thanks. You'll find out very soon, but if you reread it and pay attention to the small clues you might be able to figure it out. I'll give you a hint - it's not one of the Big Three, but she is a direct descendant of Zeus. Sparrowsong 05:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's a male god, actually. Six letters. Sparrowsong 05:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No, but that was really close. Sparrowsong 05:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There's a new chapter *hint hint*. Sparrowsong 05:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Were you surprised when I revealed who her dad was? I mean, it was a little bit obvious, but I tried to write it so the readers wouldn't think that was the moment I'd reveal Ivy's Olympian parent. Sparrowsong 06:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks, the reason I made Ivy not know what it was was because I myself didn't know what it was. I feel soo dumb XD. Sparrowsong 06:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Will you write a sequel to Love Kills? P.P.S. If so, will Luke reform? I just had an idea - maybe Jade comes back to life, but with a forgotten memory? Or maybe Luke meets her reincarnation? Sparrowsong 06:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thanks! Glad you like the idea so much. Sparrowsong 06:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ur Name Lucky! Ur name is Thalia! Awesome! :D -Leafwhisker 14:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wish my name was Thalia instead of Ava *sighs* -Leafwhisker 20:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That sucks :( -Leafwhisker 20:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Just wondering, have you read my latest story? It's called Hell Is For Children. Do you like it? Sparrowsong 22:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I saw the picture on your user page. I think you're really pretty :). '*Hugs TATN* I know, it's so sad, especially when you think about how many real babies and children have that happen to them. I just about cried writing it... Sparrowsong 01:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Whispers in the Dark Thanks! Do you think I should do a sequel with Nikki and Taylor as teenagers? And maybe Kronos comes back or something? Sparrowsong 20:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I think I will call it Echoes in the Night. Do you like that title? Sparrowsong 20:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I like that suggestion, thank you. --Sparrowsong 05:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Thalia, I have a blog post that you may want to check out, just a random idea about everyone on the wiki making a story together... it may take awhile though... -02:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks. Sparrowsong 03:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG! SWEET TEMPTATION IS AWESOME! Any special reason for the title, BTW? Sparrowsong 03:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'm just about to go read the newest chapter. Can you guess what's significant about Boomerang and Snowflakes? Sparrowsong 03:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Boomerang: Stefan goes away and then comes back right where he started. Like a boomerang. Snowflakes: A (typical) crush is a lot like a snowflake. It's beautiful for about three seconds, but then it melts and you forget about it. Do any of your other stories have symbolic titles, too? --Sparrowsong 04:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sparrowsong 05:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty nice. A little sad, too. Have you read Possessive? Sparrowsong 07:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Alice I just updated it! Oh, and have you taken the polls on the talk page? Like the theme song one? Sparrowsong 00:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I loved the ending. You so have to do a sequel. I am really glad that Rachel died. Sparrowsong 01:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I always have to do character pages, too. Hey, I have OCD, too! I'll be back soon, it's suppertime right now. Sparrowsong 01:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Finding My Father I'm updating Finding My Father right now, have you read it? Sparrowsong 03:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I made it super obvious on purpose, LOL. Sparrowsong 04:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ROFL! *Sarcasm mode* I love surprises, don't you? *End of sarcasm mode* Sparrowsong 04:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So far it's cool. Can you guess who Harmony's parents are? Sparrowsong 04:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup. The eyes gave it away, huh? Sparrowsong 04:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's fun being obvious! Wow, that was incredibly random. Sparrowsong 04:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Me too, oddly enough. Sparrowsong 04:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, what's one of your favorite plot devices? Sparrowsong 04:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too. For some reason, I'm obsessed with having my characters get kidnapped and (occasionally) get stockholm syndrome. I think I'm addicted to implied sex, too. Wow...that makes me sound soo weird... Sparrowsong 04:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know. Mine makes me feel bad for always making Lukalia and Percabeth kids, but I cannot stop (I think I might be addicted). But I do have some other ideas I haven't done before! Here they are: *Annabeth/Thalia femslash. *A SON of Aphrodite?! *X (haven't decided on her name yet), daughter of Hermes, is sexually assaulted and becomes pregnant (sort of like Amberlynn). The twist? The rapist is X's half-brother. Yes, I realize it sounds very sick, but I came up with it late one night and I just have to get it out of my head. *Annabeth is married to Percy, but she's having an affair with Luke. Then she gets pregnant and doesn't know if it's Percy's or Luke's. *Travis Stoll gets a girl pregnant, but Connor had a crush on her and is very jealous. Instead of the usual teen pregnancy story, where it's told from the pregnant girl's POV, it would be told from Connor's POV. *Thalia didn't get turned into a tree. She's now fifteen and dating Luke. But when a new girl comes to camp and tries to steal him from Thalia, who will he choose? *A child of Aphrodite who's ugly. What do you think of them? Sparrowsong 05:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And sure. Sparrowsong 05:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That sounds so exciting! I think I'm going to do the third idea today. Do you have any title ideas for it? Sparrowsong 05:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I was listening to Snow White Queen by Evanescence (a song about stalkers and rapists), and it kinda reminded me of Todd and Amberlynn. Do you agree? Thanks. Sparrowsong 05:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What's your all-time favorite story on this Wiki so far? Aww, thank you :). *Hugs you until you suffocate* Sparrowsong 05:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Endings Only Happen In Fairytales. Sparrowsong 05:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Me too XD (in a friend way, of course!). Sparrowsong 05:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It owns my social life. Sparrowsong 06:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Glad I'm not the only one XD. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Same here! I totally worship Rick Riordan!! Sparrowsong 06:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Whose POV is it going to be from? Sparrowsong 22:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I hope he writes a book from Luke's POV. That would be really interesting. Sparrowsong 22:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh...maybe it'll be about Percy and Annabeth's kid, then... Sparrowsong 22:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I think they should call it Zoe if it's a girl and Luke if it's a boy. What exactly was the second prophecy again? LOL, sorry, it's been a very long time since I read TLO. Sparrowsong 22:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds mysterious. Sparrowsong 22:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just updated Hell Is For Children... Sparrowsong 06:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, shocking, huh? Though I intended it to be fairly obvious from the start that Elena was a daughter of Athena, I purposefully wrote Olivia to be all sweet and bubbly on purpose, so that nobody would suspect Ares was her dad. Who'd you think it was? Sparrowsong 06:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) She does kinda have the Apollo cabin personality. I can't imagine having Clarisse as a sister... Sparrowsong 07:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you taken the polls for Stand In The Rain? I know, she's so mean most of the time. I hope she ends up liking Olivia, because if not...yeah. It will be ugly. Sparrowsong 19:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ROFLOL!! You're a genius! Sparrowsong 19:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Since you guessed Nick and April's initials correctly, you get to pick the hair color of Miranda's baby. Soo, yeah, what hair color do you think the baby should have? Yeah, Miranda is blonde and Phillip is brunette. Sparrowsong 19:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that sounds good. Sparrowsong 19:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Have you seen my latest blog post? Sparrowsong 20:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a little advice Thalia, I'd kinda rather you didn't post your full name on here. I mean, no offense, it's fine to say little things like your hair color and what country you live in (because obviously, you're not the world's only blonde-haired girl named Thalia who lives in Canada), but I'm worried that you might be posting a little too much personal info. I sound paranoid, but there's all kinds of perverts on the internet, and it's really easy to track someone down by knowing their name, where they live, and what they look like. You might want to change it to a pretend last name. In fact, just to be safe, I wouldn't even use my real middle name. Sparrowsong 15:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I'm not mad, I was just worried. Glad you changed it now. Sparrowsong 23:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I think she's cool, too. Sparrowsong 18:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Your stories are great, too. Sparrowsong 18:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stereotypes list Thanks for using my idea, LOL. But the idea is that you change it to stereotypes that apply to you. Sparrowsong 21:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thal, you still on? I just updated Alice! Sparrowsong 05:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Sparrowsong 06:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's pretty odd. What do you think of the new Alice chapter? Sparrowsong 06:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) One of the Big Three. Are you surprised about Alice getting pregnant? Sparrowsong 06:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) '*Very evil grin* Ends with an S. Sparrowsong 06:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Nope, but good guess. I actually kinda teased the readers by implying that Alice is a child of Zeus (the whole "you remind me of Thalia" thing) even though she's not. I'm evil :D. Sparrowsong 06:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Are you surprised? Sparrowsong 06:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Have you seen the new chapter of Snowflakes? Sparrowsong 06:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, it almost makes me not like him anymore. I have a twisted mind. A very twisted mind. Do you like Stella? Sparrowsong 06:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I kinda like her too. I think I have the most twisted mind of everyone on this site though, XD. Sparrowsong 06:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, tell me all about it :D. Sparrowsong 06:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I tried to write a LukexAlice lemon last night. Man, it was awful. It made me sound like a perverted nine-year-old boy. Wow, that was random...but it does show what a twisted mind I have! :D Lolwut, robot-sex? LOL. Man, that was a lot of chatspeak...XD. This is so random, but do you like Nikki or Taylor better so far? Sparrowsong 06:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm a huge fan of yuri. Especially Sailor Moon yuri. Especially if it's rated 18+ and I technically can't read it for another 5 1/2 years. I like getting into mischief, LOL. Did you see my newest story? It's very sad. I almost cried writing it. Go read it or Kronos will eat your family. Sparrowsong 06:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Please excuse me, I'm high on raisins. I know, LOL. Sparrowsong 06:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I don't actually turn 13 for another 4 months. No, not really. I'm almost 13 and I still watch Sesame Street. Sparrowsong 07:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What's even weirder? I still sleep with a teddy bear. I'm not kidding. Uhh...why am I telling you that? LOL. Sparrowsong 07:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I wish I was still a little kid sometimes. Other times, I wish I was 30. I'll have to go soon, BTW. But I can probably stay on for a while longer. Sparrowsong 07:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Goodnight, nice talking to you. Sparrowsong 07:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. =D -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 12:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Read the newest chapter of Darkness Rising yet? It's all reveal- hold on. I said too much, didn't I? ZephyrX9 17:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Rosalia How come you like her better than Noah? Sparrowsong 06:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's because she's more main. Sparrowsong 06:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ...XD. Do you like Rose's theme songs? Do you have any suggestions for Noah? Sparrowsong 06:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it looks like I have to go right now! TTYS! Sparrowsong 06:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wrong and Right I posted my first lemon. It's on that "secret forum," hee hee. Tell me how horribly I did XD. Sparrowsong 07:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) As gross as this sounds, I'm excited about that. Can I request one? If so, would you mind doing the ToddxAmberlynn rape scene? Sparrowsong 07:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you have any CC? Anything I could improve? Ok, I will. I'm gonna write the rape scene next. Y'know, the one in the bathroom? I'm wincing for Nico already... Sparrowsong 07:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I already did. Oww, I wanna hug Nico so badly. Sparrowsong 07:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you glad I used the proper names for their body parts? I hate it when people use words like "pussy," "boner," "wetness," "hardness," "cock," and "bigness." Yes, I saw a lemon that used "bigness" as a synonym for "penis" DX. Sparrowsong 07:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I know. And, could you specifiy what kind of sex it is? Please and thank you. Sparrowsong 07:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to find good lemons nowadays. Yours is quite juicy, though XD. Sparrowsong 07:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok! I will right now! Thanks for reminding me! Sparrowsong 00:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL. This chapter is gonna be interesting. Sparrowsong 01:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) She meets some other half-bloods, including Percy. And everyone at camp finds out that she's having Luke's baby. And sh--oops, better not give anymore away. Sparrowsong 01:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait for you to see their reactions! Sparrowsong 01:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's up now. Sparrowsong 01:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Sparrowsong 05:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like all Luke pairings. Except Lukronos *shudders*. I may even try a Hermuke sometime XD. Sparrowsong 05:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, it would be. Speaking of Hermes, Luke, and incest...in your LK AU, you should totally have Hermes walk in on Luke and Jade. Like in Snowflakes, but even worse. Bwa-ha-ha! Sparrowsong 05:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Totally. Write it in 2 minutes or I'll kill you! Sparrowsong 05:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL, kidding. But can you write it soon? Pretty please? Sparrowsong 05:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gods, thanks so much! I'm looking forward to it like you wouldn't believe! Sparrowsong 05:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. My Lukachel rapefic is up. Ok, thanks. A lot. Sparrowsong 05:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) '*Drools* This is such a cliched question, but will she get pregnant? Sparrowsong 05:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. I think she should get pregnant. Sparrowsong 05:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This is kind of a brainfart, but...the baby's hair should be dark blonde! Redhead + blonde = strawberry blonde and light brown + black = dark brown, right? Soo...light blonde + light brown = dark blonde! :D I'm voting for a girl. I even thought of a name you can use if you want. What do you think of...Donna Renée Morgan-Castellan? Sparrowsong 05:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Dawn Renée Morgan-Castellan. I think it's pretty good. Sparrowsong 05:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Glad to hear that. Sparrowsong 06:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I wonder what Hermes'll do if he sees Jade and Luke with a baby that's clearly theirs? Or Luke with his hand on Jade's baby bump? P.P.S. In case you can't tell, I am evil. I do so enjoy torturing jerkass gods. Hermes reminds me of my dad, LMAO. Which only makes torturing him even funner. Sparrowsong 06:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, but in my mind Luke was cured of being possessed, married Thalia, had Nikki and Taylor with her, and lived happily ever after. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, thanks...I guess. I read One Last Song. It was amazing. Sparrowsong 06:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm homeschooled. Sparrowsong 20:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I am. I sometimes wish I was in school, though. Sparrowsong 20:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nah, not really. They're gonna make me go when I'm 15, though XD. Sparrowsong 20:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong 20:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) S'okay. Sparrowsong 21:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lynn and Ethan Hey, just cuz I love ST so much, I made you a present. It's supposed to be Lynn holding Ethan. Sorry if it sucks DX. Sparrowsong 00:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome and thanks *blushes*. Sparrowsong 00:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FU*K YOU! I mean, THANK YOU! LOL, that was funny XD. Sparrowsong 00:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I was kidding. Sparrowsong 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Runs away screaming* Sparrowsong 00:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) He killed Luke! Sparrowsong 00:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Spanks Kronos* Yeah, right, son of a bitch. Why don't you go tell that to May, Hermes, Annabeth, and Thalia? *Takes out chainsaw* *Turns it on* *Moves it slowly towards Kronos' head* Sparrowsong 00:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Crap, dinner. BRB. Sparrowsong 00:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Avatars Hey, Thal, like my new avatar? It's TFA Blurr. BTW, I like yours. Fasttrack 16:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, screw Blurr. I'm going with Rodimus Minor. ZephyrX9 17:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. But not that jerk Sentinel. Never mind. I've decided on Drift from G1. ZephyrX9 17:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Blurr was funny. So were BB and Hot Shot. ZephyrX9 18:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now Lugnut, Starscream, and Blitzwing were hilarious. Then there was Wasp, Bumblebee, and Rodimus' crew from TransWarped. ZephyrX9 18:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown, Prowl, and Jazz were all badass XD. ZephyrX9 18:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I cried when Prowl died. The Tracks cameo in This Is Why I Hate Machines was'' damn'' funny. So was Captain Fanzone. ZephyrX9 18:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ratchet was an asshole. What about everyone's favorite bounty hunter...Lockdown! BTW, the Dinobots and Constructicons were awesome! ZephyrX9 19:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I remember when Lockdown and Prowl teamed up. I LMAO'd at Screamer's clones. Then there were was Swindle and Shockwave. Swindle was cool, while Shockwave managed to have a chin without having a face! ZephyrX9 19:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Rodimus' team is 60% rejects. BB was to be Hot Shot, Ratchet from Red Alert, Sentinel(let's call him jerkass!) from Rodimus. ZephyrX9 19:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Everyone but Blackout, Oil Slick, and Cyclonus on Team Chaar was weird LOL. I have, and cracked up!(Especially at the ones about Jerkassimus Prime) ZephyrX9 19:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw, shucks. I think Rodimus should've been a newcomer to the main crew in season 3, then Arcee dumps Ratchet and goes out with RP. Jetfire and Jetstorm were so funny, but I fanboyed Jetstorm more. ZephyrX9 19:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna make a whole hell of a lot of custom TFA figures. ZephyrX9 19:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I'm gonna post them on Seibertron.com. I'm known as 'phase' there. ZephyrX9 19:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Adrastos quiz I took your quiz about Adrastos. It's cool. Thanks for mentioning my characters :). Sparrowsong 04:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 88%. Did you notice how I included your characters in the April quiz? Sparrowsong 04:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ethan's birthday. Sparrowsong 04:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) His parents, and the one about Lynn. I squealed when you mentioned Virginia and Harmony. Sparrowsong 04:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you remember which characters were in April's quiz? Adam Lockhart and...someone else, I think. I'd better go check. Sparrowsong 04:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Adam is a dick indeed. If I were Artemis, no way would I have given my baby to him. I would have dropped my baby on the doorstep of some poor couple that can't have children of their own. OMG, OMG, I have to do that! *Sticks tongue out* Nyah-nyah, I thought of it before you! XD Sparrowsong 04:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) True, but wouldn't you be worried that he would rape the baby, too? Not necesarrily when the baby's older - there have been cases of infant rape. Including this 18-year-old guy who raped his 1-week-old daughter while her mom was at school. It nearly made me vomit. Sparrowsong 04:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Claps* W00T! Artemis is so badass! Yeah, I know, it's so sickening. What's even worse is that the tyrant only got 3 years in prison. Compared to the average predator that molests say, a 7-year-old, who gets maybe 9 years. Sparrowsong 04:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of my idea where Artemis has a baby and leaves it on the doorstep of an infertile couple that wants a child? P.P.S. Personally, I think it sounds good, but daughters of Artemis are a bit too common nowadays. Maybe it could be Hera or something for a change? I agree, Hera would be cool. Sparrowsong 04:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm updating SITR. Miranda's baby is born! P.P.S. I'm making the baby's picture! He's done. He is obscenely cute. Get this? He has a beanie with a pom-pom. And a pacifier. And panda slippers. Sparrowsong 04:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Malicious grin* Haven't you realized by now that I'm extremely evil? Sparrowsong 04:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Don't worry, you'll see it the minute I make his character page. Which will be almost immediately after I update. What part do you think sounds the cutest? Sparrowsong 04:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The new chapter's up. Sparrowsong 05:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, he will. And I'm not lying in the description this time, I swear *coughcough*Snowflakes*coughcough*. Sparrowsong 05:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What's that short for again? Sparrowsong 05:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC)